


Dying is a beautiful thing to do

by Jura_lyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Broken Bones, Demon Summoning, Dreamon Hunters, Dreamons, Rituals, Slow To Update, Storms, Violence, revive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Dreamon hunter AUNo one bothered to look for dreamons now everyone is busy.Tubbo is presidentFundy has father issuesSapnap is barely anywhere to be seenThey realize too late that their friend is worsening
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the moment before Tommy got exiled, but after the 16th of November.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's too confusing, please tell me if it is

The server has been quiet and calm for over 2 months, in terms of dreamons that is. Which is concerning, to say the least. In the first war of L’manburg, Tubbo would tell stories about his dreamon adventures whenever Fundy couldn’t sleep. He also told him about how dreamons are very common, but they’re rarely a real threat. Fundy always listened with wide eyes, some nights he would creep in Tubbo’s bed, asking for another story.

When the war was over, Tubbo brought Fundy back to the camp he set up when he first arrived on the server. It was far away from anywhere where a building was positioned, he didn’t want anyone to find out about there being a dreamon hunter on the server. The elder dreamon hunters did terrible things, Tubbo can’t deny that, and some people are against hunters because of that.

He made a second tent beforehand for Fundy to sleep, he called it a sleepover. Tubbo wanted to recruit Fundy as his so-called assistant, but the young boy had to wait for a few years before he could begin training. Fundy loved the place and would go there from time to time to calm his thoughts after Wilbur babied him, or whatever else made him feel uncomfortable.

Eventually, Tubbo recruited Fundy. Fundy was very excited, he could help Tubbo fight scary demons. He stayed in his room for hours on end, studying until late hours before falling asleep on his desk. Sometimes, he looked dead on his feet when he went outside to refill his food supplies. His hard work paid off, he nailed his theoretical exam and was esthetic to take on a dreamon.

Tubbo told him how he had a suspicion of a dreamon in Dream, which made Fundy wince. He didn’t want to think about his fiancé being possessed. Still, they did a spiritual ritual on Dream, who turned out to have had a powerful dreamon named Lucid inside of him for longer than years. 

Tubbo told him afterward how he had never seen such a powerful dreamon in his life, and they were lucky they survived the half-successful ritual. They couldn’t kill the dreamon, they didn’t have the skills, nor the equipment to do any harm. They don’t know if anything would kill him, even if they would get more professional help. The only thing they could do was put it in some sort of hibernation. It hasn’t been done a lot, Tubbo must admit, so they don’t know how long Lucid would sleep or how much it would damage Dream.

It’d hurt Fundy greatly to see his fiancé like that like he doesn’t care about Fundy’s wellbeing and almost killing him in the process. It brought mental and physical scars that Fundy won’t be able to forget any time soon. Tubbo did give him his certificate as dreamon hunter, telling him that he can take all the dreamons on because none would be as powerful as the one they fought together. Tubbo had a proud smile on his face, one more warm than he ever got from Wilbur.   
He tried to stop thinking about Wilbur, he’d hoped things would get better after they got independence, but it only got worse. Wilbur was busier than ever, not caring about what Fundy was doing. If he wasn’t busy doing stacks of paperwork, he would always be around Tommy. Fundy tried to not be jealous, but he couldn’t stop himself when he saw Wil laughing with Tommy, louder and happier than he ever was around Fundy. 

Everything died down after the great ritual. After no dreamon activity coming up anywhere, they decided to do some quick check-ups. They tested almost every member of the SMP, even if the people themselves didn’t know. They found nothing, every person was cleared. 

One day, Sapnap wandered away from the busy parts of the SMP, walking through some hills to find the two dreamon hunters discussing stuff in their camp. Sapnap didn’t understand what was going on exactly but decided to catch them in whatever they’re doing red-handed. Fundy panicked and pushed him in a hole, meant to test people.

Sapnap was pissed at that but understood that he marched in on something he wasn’t supposed to hear. While in the hole, he could hear Tubbo and Fundy argue about something, but for some reason, their voices were muffled, even though they’re standing barely ten meters above him. He almost fell asleep by the time ladders fell on top of him. He looks up to see Fundy glaring at him but waving at him to come back up. Sapnap did what was asked of him gratefully. 

Eventually, they explained what was going on vaguely, at least Tubbo did. Fundy sat on the other side of the table, not saying anything to the man, only glaring. Sapnap can’t really blame him, they have a long history with wars. The further Tubbo explains, the more confused he got, but also interested. He’s never heard about dreamons and hunters. 

He has to beg for days to be allowed to learn about it. Tubbo hesitated, but Fundy immediately said no. After swearing he wouldn’t tell anyone, he was allowed to go back to wherever he wanted to go. He mostly stuck around Tubbo for these days, trying different tactics for him to allow him to be recruited. Eventually, Tubbo caved in. He told Sapnap how he wanted to recruit him from the beginning but had to not only convince Fundy, but also the upper dreamon hunters.

Sapnap learned everything in just a few days, working even harder than Fundy, trying to show he really wants to help them out. He nailed his theoretical exam, answered almost everything right. He did it better than Fundy did. He just had to cure a dreamon or two to get his own certificate. He was kinda bumped when Tubbo told him there wasn’t any dreamon activity for months, but held his hopes up.

Even a month later, no dreamonic activity was picked up anywhere; it was as if they killed all the dreamons by hibernating Lucid. Tubbo wrote this new piece of information down, sending daily updates to the upper dreamon hunters. He didn’t show it, but Tubbo was afraid of the faith of the server. Even when Tommy and Wilbur got exiled, and he had to spy for them, he still was worried about everything. He couldn’t actively search for any signs anymore, only be focused on specific signs.

Tubbo and Fundy didn’t talk a lot during this time, Fundy didn’t talk a lot in general. They would be around each other a lot and he barely said anything. Tubbo suspected Fundy to be a secret spy, without telling anyone about it, but he didn’t tell Wil this. The more he saw Manburg worsen, the less he focused on dreamons.

Then November 16th happened. Tubbo became president of a destroyed country, Fundy was stressed over his dead father who became a ghost, and being adopted by Eret and Sapnap went AWOL for over a month. Because of this, no one checked up on any possible dreamonic activity, which made the server vulnerable again. No one noticed when Lucid woke up again, disconnecting from the host where he had been for years. Dream was powerful, but he couldn’t keep Lucid out, no matter how much he tried. 

Lucid always wanted a challenge, so he stayed with the man, even when he fell in love with a fox. It’s moments like these that kept Lucid hidden for so long. Hosts of dreamons shouldn’t be able to feel any feelings, so they would never expect someone who is in love to carry a dreamon. 

The moment Lucid escaped out of Dream’s body, he noticed two things. His past host was lying down on the grass under the starlight, out like a light. He’s snuggled against a fox, the infamous fox who made Dream feel emotions strong enough to force Lucid into hibernation, something he didn’t even know was possible.

Lucid was intrigued by the fox hybrid. He didn’t understand what was so special about him, he has been Dream’s enemy for the war for their independence, the son of the person who started the war. Lucid couldn’t understand even if he wanted, dreamons don’t experience emotions, let alone love. Still, Lucid couldn’t keep his eyes from him.

He knows that there are way better people who could be his host; he could make Tubbo his host, now that he’s distracted because of L’Manburg. He would be unstoppable, Fundy wouldn’t be strong enough to take him down. He would’ve destroyed everyone before they could seek help from higher up. Lucid couldn’t give you an explanation of why he entered Fundy, taking place in his soul. He had to plan this correctly, or everything would fail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Tommy's house, I mean Ranboo's current house. Ranboo isn't there yet so it's technically seen still Tommy's house.

Fundy wakes up with a killing headache again. Ever since he slept under the stars with Dream, he woke up every single day with a killing headache. It drains all of his energy out of him and he can’t explain how it started. Not even healing potion or renegation potions helped a bit.

Now that he thinks about it, a lot of things were different since he woke up next to the man he loves. His mind would get fuzzy from time to time and he would sit and do nothing for hours, not noticing until someone addresses him. He constantly feels like he has black holes in his memories, forgetting important things that people tell him. He often forgets what Tubbo asks him to do and he forgets about conversations he had with Phil. He hasn’t seen Dream either, he seems to be avoiding Fundy at all costs.

He isn’t the only person to notice this, people constantly asking him if he’s alright, telling him that he looks terrible. Phil told him that he looked worse than Ghostbur, and he’s dead. Fundy would get irritated by the question. At first, he understood how people were worried, but it was just constantly happening. He sees the worried glances from almost everyone he passes and tries to act like everything’s normal, but sometimes he can’t help but snap at people staring at him when they walk past him.

Eventually, he stands up and pushes the blanket off of him. He walks to the chest to grab some potatoes to eat before he walks out of Phil’s house, breathing in, smelling the odd smell of L’Manburg. He’s walking in a general direction, hoping to find Tubbo and talk with him about what the task was that he told him yesterday to do when he hears Eret calling out his name.

“Hi Eret,” Fundy greets him back, hoping he won’t ask the same questions as everyone has been asking him.

“Fundy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to miss out on the meeting, but I slept in and didn’t even realize. I never sleep in,” Fundy looks up at him, confusion clear on his face

“What meeting?” He interrupts Eret’s nervous babbling. Eret seems to be taken aback by the question, apparently, the answer is obvious, but Fundy can’t find any mention of a meeting with Eret in his brain.

“The meeting where Phil would sign the adoption papers,” Fundy didn’t expect that answer at all.

“Adoption?” he asks with a small voice. “That’s not a funny joke” Fundy didn’t look Eret in the eyes, he felt himself get angry again “If you want to laugh about my issues you can just leave me fucking alone,” Eret doesn’t answer, not believing what he’s hearing.

“Fundy-” Eret begins carefully “Are you serious,” Fundy doesn’t answer “I’m adopting you, not as a joke” Fundy snaps his head up to look Eret in the eyes.

“Seriously?” Fundy breathes out. “Do you seriously not remember at all?” Eret asks concern obvious on his face. Fundy shakes his head in response, not trusting his own voice. He still doesn’t believe the man.

“Fundy, has this happened before?” Eret asks “That you just forgot about something,” Fundy looks down in embarrassment at his shoes

“Sometimes, why do you care anyway,” He snaps. Eret looks back at him in concern.

“We need to talk to a doctor about this,” Eret states. “I’ll talk to Tubbo about it, maybe you should get back to your house,”

Fundy huffs, irritated “I don’t have a house,” walking back through the door. Eret sighs and sends a message to Tubbo, asking him where he is. Before he can send a message though, he sees the president walking up the stairs of L’Manburg.

“Tubbo,” He calls out after the man.

“Oh, hi Eret,” Tubbo greats the man, stopping in his tracks, to look back at the man.

“I need to speak to you,” Eret explains, standing in front of the other.

“Oh, what do you need?” Tubbo asks with a kind smile.

“I talked to Fundy a few minutes ago,” Eret explains

“How did he react about you missing the meeting and stuff?” Tubbo asks.

“Well, that’s what I’m concerned about,” Eret says “He didn’t remember anything about him being adopted by me in the first place, and he got pretty angry,” Tubbo furrows his eyebrows, standing a little straighter than before.

“I did notice him getting more on edge about almost everything these past days,” Tubbo admits quietly. “I’m not a doctor, but I may have my suspicions on what could be going on. I’ll have to try to get in contact with Sapnap to have some professional eyes look at what’s going on,”

“Where is he now?” Tubbo asks

“Phil’s house,” Eret simply answers. They walk to the house in silence, Tubbo is concerned about his friend, if his suspicions are correct, they would have some big problems. They walk inside and see Fundy sitting in front of the fireplace, not acknowledging the two people who just walked into the house.

“Fundy?” Tubbo asks carefully. Fundy snaps his head around, looking startled at the two people standing in the door frame.

“Hey Tubbo, hey Eret,” Fundy greats them,

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Eret. What have you been up to?” Fundy asks a smile plastered on his face, oblivious of the conversation they had mere minutes ago. Tubbo looks up at Eret, trying to find an answer with the older

“You don’t remember our conversation, about how I’m going to adopt you,” Tubbo sees almost 10 different emotions wash over Fundy’s face, before settling with a confused face, quickly turning into an angry frown

“What are you talking about,” He asks “Is this some prank or some shit?”

“This isn’t a prank, Fundy,” Tubbo gives him a concerned look, Tubbo goes to stand next to Eret, whispering in his ear that he’s going to try to contact Sapnap. Eret nods, not taking his eyes away from Fundy, while Tubbo walks outside, leaving the two men in the house, hoping they will be alright. To Tubbo’s knowledge, he can only think about Sapnap to be able to help him in the situation Fundy has brought himself into.

Tubbo takes a deep breath before taking out his communicator and looking through his contacts to find Sapnap’s contact. He hesitates for a second, thinking about what to write, before settling down with a simple message.

_To Sapnap: Hey Sapnap, how have you been?_

_From Sapnap: I have been alright_

_To Sapnap: I need your help_

_From Sapnap: What’s wrong?_

_To Sapnap: Fundy has been suffering from amnesia for a few days_

_To Sapnap: could you come and just check if nothing more is going on?_

_From Sapnap: I’ll be there in a few minutes_

Tubbo puts the communicator back in his pocket, taking a deep breath. He decides to go to the camarvan while waiting for Sapnap to arrive; he needs to sort out his thoughts anyway. A person as young as Fundy shouldn’t just get amnesia out of the blue, there has to be more to it. He hopes Sapnap has an answer because God helps him if he doesn’t. Then they not only have a dead person with amnesia, but also a 14-year-old orphan with amnesia and anger issues who’s adopted but doesn’t even know it. He doesn’t know which is worse.

True to his word, Sapnap arrives a few minutes after Tubbo sat down on top of the camarvan.

“Hey Tubbo,” Sapnap shouts from the front of the van.

“Hey Sapnap,” Tubbo answers as he jumps down, “Thanks for coming on such short notice,” Tubbo says politely

“No problem,” Sapnap answers “Where is he?” Tubbo’s face darkens a little before giving Sapnap a hand gesture to follow him. They walk silently to Phil’s house, neither wanting to say anything, both concerned about their fellow dreamon hunter. The sight is worse than Sapnap could imagine when Tubbo told him about what was happening. Fundy is cradled in a corner, tears evident on his face, still falling down. Eret is standing a few feet in front of the crying boy, trying to calm him down from a distance.

“What happened?” Tubbo whispers. Eret looks back at the two new people who entered the house.

“I don’t know,” He admits “We were just talking when he burst out in pure anger. Not a second later he was crying and apologizing, telling me to stay away,” Eret explains “He said that he doesn’t want to hurt me,” Sapnap looks at Tubbo, who returns the look. They’re both thinking the same thing. Sapnap walks up to the crying figure on the ground, crouching in front of him.

“Hey, Fundy,” He begins carefully

“Please stay a-away,” Fundy says between sobs “I don’t want to hurt you,” Sapnap’s heart breaks at his pleads. He just wants to kill whoever made Fundy feel like this.

“You won’t hurt me, alright,” Sapnap says “I promise, I just have a few questions,” Fundy looks up to Sapnap with scared eyes and nods faintly. Sapnap sighs in relief

“How long have you felt like you forgot things,” He asks.

“A-a week or two,” Fundy whispers as the answer.

“Okay,” Sapnap says, taking the information in “How many times did you have an anger outburst?” Sapnap asks a question similar to the other. Fundy doesn’t answer, rather looking at his shoes “I accidentally hurt Tommy that day,” He quickly says, not answering the man's question. “He joked about me looking like a dead person, and I pushed him off a small cliff, I felt terrible the days after”

Sapnap breaths in, looking behind him at Tubbo. Tubbo has started biting his fingernails anxiously, seemingly lost in thought. Sapnap looks back at Fundy “Have you had trouble sleeping, maybe felt nauseous from time to time, and spacing out?” Fundy looks back at the ground

“Yeah, ever since the day I slept next to dream in the starlight,” a smile creeps up when he thinks about the memory, the smile fades fairly quickly, quicker than Sapnap would’ve liked. “I haven’t seen him ever since that day,”

Sapnap stands up and gives Tubbo a gesture that he wants to talk with him outside. Tubbo follows without a doubt, walking after Sapnap. Tubbo closes the door behind him and looks at Sapnap with a scared face. “I’m almost certain that we are dealing with some kind of dreamon,” Sapnap says, confirming Tubbo’s suspicion

“Shit,” Tubbo murmurs under his breath. He puts his hands through his hair and starts pacing. “I shouldn’t have left my duties as a dreamon hunter behind because I became president. This is my entire fault,” Tubbo rambles “Maybe if I did some more tests on people, I would’ve noticed a dreamon seeping in,” Sapnap takes Tubbo by his shoulder, stopping the younger from pacing any more

“This isn’t your fault, Tubbo. You were busy running a country. I haven’t don’t anything for over a month, I should’ve seen this coming,” Sapnap reassures him “It doesn’t matter what we have done in the past, the only thing that matters now is to keep Fundy safe and know what we’re dealing with,” Tubbo nods, selecting his thoughts. He’s about to say something when he hears someone approaching them. He looks up and is surprised to see Dream walk towards them without any armor on, Dream always wears armor when he’s on the server.

“Hey guys,” he greets the two people. Tubbo can’t wrap his head around it, but Dream sounds and looks different. His voice is soft and cheerful. His movements seem way more natural than normal, he used to look like he was ready for a fight at any given moment.

“Hey Dream,” Sapnap sounds like he noticed as well “How are you?” Sapnap’s words are carefully chosen, hoping to not piss him off in any way.

“We have a problem,” Dream says, now more serious than before. “Since a few weeks, I started to sleep better, feel better and all that stuff I had problems with,” He begins “I thought, ‘hey, this is amazing’ but I realized something bad. Like really bad,” Dream sounded so much more alive, Tubbo doesn’t know how come. “Lucid isn’t sleeping anymore, he’s gone,” Dream says.

“HE’S WHAT?” Sapnap shouts.

“Ever since I slept with Fundy outside a few weeks ago, I felt better. I think he just left my body,” Dream confirms “I mean I didn’t sleep with him, more like slept next to him. We didn’t do anything,-” Tubbo interrupts him before he can continue with his rambling

“This is bad, this is really, really bad,” Sapnap turns around and rushes into the house where they left Fundy and Eret.

There is only one problem. Fundy isn’t there anymore, the only thing there is, is Eret lying down on the floor unconscious, bleeding from a deep wound in his chest. It looks like a wild animal attacked the unconscious man, by the looks of the claw traces on the walls and all the stuff just scattered everywhere. Tubbo freezes, standing still in the background, Sapnap on the other hand doesn’t hesitate to run to the unconscious man, checking for a pulse. He nods at Tubbo, who doesn’t hesitate to run to Tommy’s house, where he’s sure there are some bandages or anything else that could save Eret’s life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't post this in the middle of class, what are you talking about

“What happened to him?” Dream asks after they patched Eret up and brought him to the med bay they set up in Karl’s house, who isn’t there most of the time anyway.

“I think Lucid somehow, got inside of Fundy,” Tubbo whispers, he turns around to look at Dream “Ever since you felt better, Fundy has been feeling worse. I’m talking about insomnia, amnesia, nausea, and anger outbursts,” Tubbo explains further. “Eret was supposed to adopt him yesterday but he forgot to be there or something, I don’t really know. So he wanted to apologize but Fundy forgot to ever been asked to be adopted in the first place,”

Dream takes a breath, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room, recognizing the signs. “He even said he hurt Tommy once, and now we left him alone with Eret.” Tubbo looks back at Eret sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. “We have to find Fundy right now and stop him before Lucid can do too much damage,” Tubbo says while standing up “Fundy isn’t as strong as you are, we don’t know how long his body has before he crumbles,”

Dream hums in agreement walking behind Tubbo as he leaves the house. “We have to wait for Sapnap to come back with all our equipment. Waiting may be dangerous, but trying to do the ritual without our equipment would only get us killed before we can do anything,” Tubbo says while walking in the direction of their camp. “It would be better if you stay out of our way when we’re doing the ritual, only the smallest slip up could make Lucid mad,”

“I’ll stay in L’Manburg, just tell me if you need anything,” Dream reassures. Tubbo smiles back at his friend “Thank you, but I think we’ll be alright,” Tubbo turns around and starts walking along the prime path, to where Sapnap is supposed to be getting the equipment they need. 

He can’t stop thinking about how he failed him, he should’ve recognized the signs before, and they were so obvious. He sees Sapnap running down the prime path in his direction, hoes, iron doors, and all the other stuff need for a dreamon ritual. 

“I took all the stuff I could find, even stuff we might not need. We can’t be sure how powerful he is,” Sapnap explains while giving all the stuff to Tubbo. Tubbo puts on his golden armor, takes the hoe and sword in his hands, and puts all the others' stuff away, making himself ready for what he’s dreading to come.

“I think we’ll have enough stuff,” Tubbo says “The bigger problem is trying to find Fundy again,” Tubbo starts walking anyway, better to not know where you’re walking than to stay put. “Maybe we could ask some people if they saw him,” Sapnap proposes. “That would take way too much valuable time,” Tubbo says after some consideration. “I’ll call Tommy first,” 

It doesn’t take long for Tommy to pick up.

“Hey, bitchboy,” Tommy greets after picking up. He’s about to say more but Tubbo cuts him off “Have you seen Fundy, I’m looking for him,” Tommy is a little taken aback by the blunt question 

“I don’t think I’ve seen him anywhere, no,” Tommy explains “I’ll tell you if I do see him somewhere,”

“Thanks, but if you see him, don’t talk t-,” Tubbo wants to warn him but is cut off by Tommy. “Oh, I see him. Hey Fundy!” Tommy seems to take the communicator further away from his face. His voice gets fuzzier and he sounds further away.

“Don’t talk to him, I’m coming to you right now,” Tubbo tries to warn him, even if he knows Tommy won’t hear it. Sapnap follows him while he runs down the path, in the direction of the community house. They barely run past the hill, when they see Tommy being pushed against the walls of the ice cream shop. Tommy has a scared look on his face.

When Tommy sees them, he looks at them with a terrified face, but Tubbo can only see his best friend getting hurt, and Fundy looking nothing like he usually is. He looks like a beast. By closer inspections, he sees Tommy’s nose bleeding. His sword is lying on the ground, seemingly gotten lost on the ground.

Tubbo throws an egg at Fundy, hoping to distract him from Tommy. It seems to work when he hears Fundy snarl and look back at them. It looks like his fox side took full control, looking like he would kill them in an instant.

He lets go of Tommy, who falls down to the ground, coughing badly. Tubbo throws another egg while Sapnap hoes the ground around them, protecting them. They move slowly towards where Tommy’s sitting on the ground, making sure to hoe the ground around them. Tubbo falls down on his knees in front of Tommy, checking up on his wounds. “I’m alright, Big T,” Tommy says “Just need to sit down for a minute,” Tubbo gives him a smile before standing back up, looking at Fundy.

“Fundy, repeat after me,” Tubbo yells

“I am one,” Tubbo yells. Fundy doesn’t do anything but growl and stare at the man. He doesn’t make any indications to say anything.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Fundy growls, low and dangerous, unlike his normal voice. It gave Tubbo goosebumps. “Do you think I want to play your stupid game twice?” Tubbo takes a sharp breath, this is not going the way he wanted this to go.

“Last time, I thought, I will give these pour hunters their fun,” Fundy says smirking “I didn’t appreciate being hibernated, even though it did feel good to sleep for once. Revive my powers you know,” 

This is the exact thing Tubbo was scared about happening, the hibernation making him more powerful, unpredictable than he already was. He doesn’t miss the glance from Sapnap, or the sounds of confusion coming from Tommy behind him.

“Maybe I can finally summon the upper dreamon. Finish you, elders, their jobs,” Fundy smirked “You won’t be able to stop me,” Fundy takes an enchanted netherite sword out of his seat belt, attacking the three men. Tubbo is quick to take out his own golden sword, ready to fight.

The two men run to each other, both ready to hit their target, Fundy more confident than Tubbo. The fight doesn’t take long. Fundy makes a move to attack, lunching the sword over his head. Tubbo is quick to defend himself, but his sword crumbles immediately at the impact of the other, way stronger sword.

Tubbo looks at his broken sword with a scared look, Fundy walks slowly closer to Tubbo, which leads to Tubbo backing away against the wall. Fundy smirked “Your little gold sword won’t do much if you can’t hit me,” he teases. Sapnap lets out a shriek and comes running with full speed at Fundy. Fundy doesn’t bat him an eye, holding out his hand, which is enough to make the man fly against Purpled’s Ufo and fall unconscious down.

Fundy towers over the terrified hunter, gaining powers at the fear. He feels some sort of log hit into the back of his head but barely flinches. He looks back around to see Tommy, bruised and blooded, holding on to a branch of a tree. Tommy looks surprised by the fact he didn’t fall down dead or something.

He throws the branch on the ground, “Heyyyy, Fundy. I didn’t really mean to hit you with that branch. It was just a joke,” Tommy explains. Fundy looks unamused; he grabs Tommy by his wrist, twisting it in an unnatural way. Tommy tries to pry the hand of his own but is powerless. A snap could be heard, followed by a scream. 

Tommy falls back to the ground and stays down, grabbing his broken wrist and pushing it inside his chest, hoping to lessen the pain. He’s on the verge of passing out but quickly sends a message to Phil, asking for immediate help.

Fundy returns his attention back to the hunter, who seems to try and get away, but is stuck between the walls, backed down in a corner. “Don’t run, I’m not done with you,” Fundy says “I don’t want to kill you, but you’re in my way,” 

Before Tubbo can react, he falls down into the world of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tubbo wakes up, he feels himself being shaken by cold hands. The cold is rather uncomfortable, going through his clothes. He slowly opens his eyes, wincing at the bright light. A man stands in front of him but doesn’t shield him from the blinding sun. Opening his eyes more, he sees that the man is transparent. “What happened?” Tubbo asks groggily. 

“No clue. We hoped you guys could explain it to us,” Phil answers, Tubbo looks to his right to see Phil taking care of Sapnap’s wound. “Tommy sent me a message where he asks for help, but he is nowhere to be seen. I only found you guys unconscious and bleeding on the ground,”

The memories flood back, Lucid in Fundy. Eret getting hurt, Tommy getting hurt. Fighting and falling unconscious. He looks around, and Tommy is nowhere to be seen. “He took Tommy,” Tubbo whispers. Phil looks at him in confusion. “We have to go get him before it’s too late,” Tubbo tries to stand up shakily, but Phil pushes him back down.

“Who has him?” Phil asks “What happened?” Tubbo doesn’t make a move to explain, just standing back up and picking the broken golden sword back up. “Whoever you’re going to fight, a golden broken sword won’t do much,” Phil warns. Tubbo chooses to ignore the man. Sapnap stands up and stands next to Tubbo.

“We have to go,” Sapnap states, “You can’t follow us,”

“What do you mean, I find you bloodied and unconscious. You tell me someone has Tommy, and you won’t tell me what is happening or who has my fucking son,” Phil exclaims “You can’t stop me from following you,” 

“If you follow us, you’ll die,” Tubbo warns.

“I have full netherite, I’ll survive,” Phil argues.

“Netherite won’t protect you, not in this fight,” 

“It’s not like you’re telling me anything about your fight,” 

Tubbo looks at the man, before sighing “C’mon Sapnap, we have to go. I’m pretty sure I know where he is,” The two men run to the community house. They don’t say anything in favor of running faster. Tubbo wants to explain his reasoning to Sapnap, but can’t let Phil hear what they’re saying.

Tubbo is pretty sure they have to go to spawn. If Lucid told them the truth, and he’d summon someone, the dreamon would spawn at spawn. Phil follows them, hot on their tail. Wilbur looks more uncomfortable, looking constantly nervous and looking over his shoulder from time to time.

This made Tubbo worry, even more, he read somewhere how ghost could feel the presence of dreamons way better than hunters can. In some fights, they would take ghosts with them, just to find in which direction the dreamon has run. 

“Phil? I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Wil announces “Maybe we should just go back to L’Manburg,” Phil looks at him with confusion.

“Do you not want to save Tommy?” Phil asks.

“Maybe we could leave that part to Tubbo and Sapnap,” 

“I’m not leaving,” Phil says stubbornly

Wil stops in his tracks, and turns back around, running in the opposite direction. Phil sighs, trying to keep up with the two hunters. They ran right past the nether portal when a big wave of wind throws the two hunters on the ground. Phil is quick to grab Tubbo before he falls but fails to grab Sapnap, who falls on the ground.

“What the fuck was that?” Phil breathes out. Tubbo stands back up.

“The ritual has begun,” Tubbo announces

The sky grows dark, and heavy rain starts to pour. Lightning and thunders strike way closer than what could be considered comfortable.

“What do you mean ritual?” Phil asks in disbelief “What are you talking about,” 

Tubbo and Sapnap ignore the man, they run further to spawn. The closer they run, the worse the storm gets. Rain falls down harder and thunders strikes more often. The wind gets stronger and they struggle to keep standing.

By the time they arrive at spawn, they’re drenched from head to toe. Tubbo’s about to give up when he sees the familiar walls, meant to spawn trap people. With his last ounce of power, he drags himself inside of the walls. They barely pass the wall when the wind calms down, it stops raining and it’s in general way calmer. If they look back outside of the walls, they can still see the storm going on as strong as when they were trying to find their way inside.

Fundy stands in the middle of spawn, a wicked grin on his face. He has a tight grip on a barely conscious Tommy, a sword pressed to his neck. Tubbo clenches his teeth when he hears Phil gasp. “Fundy?” Phil asks quietly “Why is he,”

Phil doesn’t say anything else, in shock of seeing his grandson taking his son hostage. 

“Fundy, please let Tommy go,” Tubbo begs “He didn’t do anything,” Fundy laughs maniacally. 

“Oh, Tubbo. You don’t understand,” Fundy begins “If I don’t do this, you’ll stop me from finishing the ritual. I can’t let you do that,” Tubbo frowns.

“If you keep going, you’ll kill yourself. You’ll take Tommy and Fundy with you,” Phil snaps his head up to look at Tubbo. “I know you’re still in there Fundy, please just give us Tommy back,”

“Fundy isn’t here anymore, he’s weak. He’s as good as dead anyway,” Fundy smirks. “Don’t you fucking understand? You can’t defeat me, you gave me power. Nothing you’ll do or say will make any difference. You can’t stop the inevitable,”

A big thunderbolt can be heard before Tubbo can see it. It’s thick and blinding. It falls straight to Fundy and Tommy, who are still standing in the middle of spawn. Tommy also sees it and uses Fundy’s distraction to punch Fundy and run away before the lightning bolt hits Fundy. 

Tubbo closes his eyes when the lightning strikes. The light is blinding and hurts his eyes, badly. The moment the lightning bolt fades away, he looks up to see Tommy conscious lying on the ground, looking at something shocked.

Fundy stands lifelessly in the middle of spawn, before collapsing to the ground. Tubbo and Sapnap run to the passed out man, yelling his name. They sink down next to him and Sapnap immediately searches for a heartbeat but doesn’t find anything. The man cradled in Tubbo’s arm is dead, but he isn’t respawning. They failed him, they should’ve tried, they should’ve done anything to save him.

“Tubbo?” Tubbo looks up to see Tommy cradled into Phil’s chest, his wounds a little less shown. Phil probably gave him a healing potion. “Tubbo? What happened? What’s wrong with Fundy?” 

“He died,” Tubbo whispers.

“What do you mean, he still has a life, why isn’t he respawning?” Tommy asks anxiously, standing up carefully to get closer to the duo. Tommy falls down in front of them, trying to feel any heartbeat. “We have to help him, he can’t just lose two canon lives like that, I know him. He’s not irresponsible,” 

“He won’t respawn,” Tubbo whispers “You don’t respawn if you die in a ritual. The fucking dreamon killed him,” Tubbo says angrily through the tears.

“Dreamons?” Phil asks from behind them. “Are you a dreamon hunter?” Tubbo merely nods, not knowing what else to do. Phil stays silent after that, only his ragged breathing proved he was still there.

Even when their chat lights up, telling them a new person arrived, they didn’t look away from the dead person. 

“Uhm, hello?” At the new, unknown voice, they all look up to see a man. Half his head is black, the form of an enderman, the other half is white. Tommy stands up and takes his sword out, pointing it at the man. The man looks at Tommy in shock, stepping back a bit. “I don’t want to hurt anyone,” The man reassures “I just don’t really know where I am right now,” 

It wasn’t until then that the man noticed the dead fox laying in a boy’s arms. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone,” He says, backing more away. 

“Stop, you bitch,” Tommy shouts “Don’t you there go anywhere,” The man stopped in his tracks, obviously uncomfortable with the sword directed at his throat.

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?” Tommy asks anger and sadness in his voice. “Oh, euhm. I’m Ranboo,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it
> 
> I was thinking about doing more with this, but I think this is good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
